Unrequited Love
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: One Shot: Scene addition for the episode 'Bad Girls'.


**A/N**: One shot: Scene addition for the episode 'Bad Girls'. I've included some of the original dialogue so that, hopefully, those who haven't seen it can still follow the story. Reviews welcomed as always.

**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Paxson Entertainment. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key**: Signing in **bold. **~ Thoughts ~

o-xxx-o

**Unrequited Love**

o-xxx-o

Back in the bullpen the conversation had returned to past love connections and Myles Leland turned his attentions to Jack. "Surely even you must have been traumatised by the rejection of a female at some point in life?"

The dark-haired agent considered for a moment his expression turning sad. "Only one, by Sue..." That statement had the whole team's attention "but we were undercover then and we were pretending to be married so it doesn't really count." He finished giving her a smile.

"We may have been pretending to be married but the rejection part was real." Sue retorted eliciting a chorus of snickers from the others.

Myles raised his mug to her. "Exceptional shot Thomas, if I had a hat it would be off to you." Sue bowed in thanks for his praise as he continued, "Mark this as the day that Sir Jack experienced the true suffering of rejection."

Jack signalled for them to quieten down. "Okay, you've had your fun, time to get back to saving the country from bad guys."

"Classic case of avoidance," The Harvard man observed "…Changing the subject to avoid pain." He waved his mug in the air again as Bobby laughed

Sue turned towards Jack and feigned repentance. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but I hope, if it's okay with you, we can still at least be friends."

"Give her time, they always come running back." Jack replied smugly as he returned to his chair.

o-xxx-o

Sitting at her desk, Sue had been casting her usual surreptitious looks in Jack's direction but he had deliberately been avoiding her gaze. She frowned as she watched him, he seemed out-of-sorts somehow and she noticed that he hadn't smiled since their earlier discussion. Suddenly he stood making her jump slightly.

"Okay Folks, I'm going home and I think you should all do the same. See you all tomorrow. Crash, eight o'clock, give me a chance to go for a run first."

"Eight sounds good, see you then."

Jack gave a general wave and left without looking in Sue's direction. If he had he would have seen her confusion.

As the others started to pack up she got to her feet and addressed the room. "Sorry guys, can anyone give me a lift home tonight? Mine just left."

"My, my, trouble in Paradise?" Myles commented dryly, "Sparky, really doesn't handle rejection well, does he?"

D hid a smile and waved to get her attention. "I'll drop you on my way home."

"Thanks."

While she tidied up her paperwork and put it in the drawer the words Myles Leland had spoken echoed in her mind. ~ What if he'd really been upset by what she'd said? It was meant to be a joke but perhaps he'd thought she was serious? Especially, after Lucy's unsubtle hints earlier about them being perfect for each other... What if he thought that he was truly being rejected? ~

o-xxx-o

Half-an-hour later she was standing in the park where he normally jogged, Levi at her side, hoping that he would be there so she could sort things out with him.

"Come on Boy, looks like he's not going to be here after all." She tugged gently on the lead, swallowing her disappointment, and had just started for home when Levi stopped and pawed her leg. "What is it, Buddy?" Turning, she saw Jack coming up the path behind her.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" He seemed surprised and a little put out at seeing them there. The smile she loved still absent from his lips.

"I thought we might need to talk."

"**About what**..?" He asked and signed simultaneously.

"About what it was that upset you earlier."

"I wasn't upset." He stated defensively, annoyed at how easily she could read him.

"Oh… then you left me without a ride home just for the fun of it?"

Jack looked embarrassed and gave her an apologetic but unconvincing smile. "**Sorry**, I forgot. I owe you one."

"Yes you do" she stated slightly peeved by his seeming indifference "…and I'll collect right now. Tell me what made you so moody this afternoon."

"Sue…"

"And before you deny it… don't. It was obvious even to Myles. Was it what I said about the rejection being real?"

He didn't have to reply, the expression on his face confirmed her suspicions.

"Jack, it was a joke, it didn't mean anything."

"If you say so, but I know you… you don't usually say something unless you mean it."

Now she knew for sure that he'd taken it completely to heart. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, more in annoyance with herself than him. "Except for when I'm teasing… I really didn't mean to hurt you."

She seemed close to tears and he sighed deeply, giving her a faint smile.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt _that_ much… Just being close to you without being able to touch you, hurts more."

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and then he tore himself away to look at his watch. "I have to go, if I'm late again Crash is gonna kill me. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He bent down to give Levi a quick pet and then ran off towards home leaving a stunned Sue rooted to the spot as she stared after him.

o-xxx-o - o-xxx-o


End file.
